Revealed by a Fruitloop
by YoDog41
Summary: .::In a battle with Vlad, Danny gets terribly injured and reverts back to his human form.:: [Rated T for blood, and some language.]
1. Chapter 1

"Owch!" Danny yelled as he hit the cold pavement. Danny had been fighting Vlad almost all afternoon. He hated fighting him, because whenever he did, Vlad would either put him down, talk about how he hated his father or rant on about his plans to get his mother. It was getting quite annoying. Danny had to force himself to get up. He was in so much pain, and was worn out from the extensive fighting. He had a large gash on his right arm, and left leg, a sprained ankle and a terrible headache.

"Give up yet?" Vlad chuckled. A smirk rose on Vlad's lips. "You know. I'm tired of that idiot father of yours…"

"W-what are you getting at, Plasmius?" Danny asked, fearing for his dad's life.

"Well, I think I will kill him, slowly and painfully, when you least expect it." Vlad's eyebrows lowered.

Something inside of Danny snapped when Vlad said 'slowly and painfully. Danny Flew up to the sky. His eyebrows lowered, as he came face-to-face with Vlad. Danny backed up, and charged up one of the biggest ecto-balls he could make and threw it at Vlad. Vlad wasn't the least bit scarred, and still had that stupid smile on his face. Vlad just put up a ghost shield.

"Is that all you've got? I'd expect more from the 'great' Danny Phantom."

Vlad also threw an ecto-ball at Danny, but Danny didn't doge it in time. He was thrown into the large crowd of people that had gathered up. People surrounded his beaten body.

…_Danny's POV…_

I had been hit by an ecto-blast, and thrown into the crowd. I felt something seeping out of my stomach. I looked toward my torso, and saw ectoplasm quickly leaving the large gash that was in my stomach from Vlad. That made me want to get up, an kill him. But that wasn't the only reason. Vlad said he was going to kill my dad. I tried to sit up. I got almost halfway, but fell back down, and curled up into a ball from the excruciating pain in my abdomen. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and fall to the pavement.

People in the crowd were whispering and gasping. They must not know ghost's, well, halfa's, can cry. I felt myself reverting back to 'Danny Fenton'. I panicked, and tried to stay in my ghost form, but the pain became to much, and I changed from Phantom to Fenton.

…_Maddie's POV…_

I heard on the news that Phantom was in an all out battle with the Wisconsin Ghost, and Jack and I just had to check it out. I drove the RV, since Jack had his license taken away from recluse driving. I knew that would happen someday. As we reached the battle ground, we saw Phantom thrown into a crowd of people. I then parked the RV and Jack and I grabbed ghost weapons from the back, and ran to the fight. We saw people gathered around Phantom, so we pushed our way through. Once we got to the front of the crowd, we saw a badly beaten Phantom. What I saw next, changed my life forever. Phantom's snow white hair changed to a jet black. His black and white jumpsuit changed to a white tee shirt, with red trim, and blue jeans, and red converse. Phantom opened his eyes to reveal baby blue eyes. This was no ghost. This was my son.

…

**HaHa! Cliffhanger! Should I continue with this story, or stop? You decide. I would also appreciate reviews! ^3^ I promise this story will get better as time goes on. Just bare with me! **

**~YoDog41**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! ^-^ If I keep getting them like this, I will try to update everyday! I liked with how the first chapter turned out… So here is the next one! Enjoy! **

…

…_Danny's POV…_

I heard many gasps and whispers coming from the crowd. They must all be talking about what had just happened. My heart was racing a million miles per second, and I felt on the verge of hyperventilating. I was afraid to open my eyes, and find someone I know in the large crowd. Finally, I convinced myself, (more like forced) to open my eyes. It felt as if I had one hundred bricks on them. I was still curled up in a ball. I felt the safest in it. When I opened my eyes all of the way, my heart stopped. There, kneeling on the pavement, was my mother.

My eyes widened in shock, in fear of her attacking me, because I knew she had seen me transform back. I sat up as quick as I could, which was a terrible idea. Since I had lost a lot of blood and ectoplasm, I was dizzy and ready to pass out. I held my hand up to my head, and shut my eyes tightly. The crowd became very quiet, so I opened my eyes to see what was going on. My mom was about a foot away from me, holding up her ecto-gun.

"M-mom?" I spoke.

"Don't _ever _call me that again! You disgusting piece of ectoplasm!" she yelled.

I felt the tears coming back. Didn't they accept me? "But it's me Danny! Your son!"

"Your not our son! You're a ghost!" retorted my 'dad'.

People in the crowd began to back up. They all had worried and apologetic looks on their faces, like they felt bad for me. I saw Vlad, err, Plasmius in the distance, wide-eyed, like he didn't think this would happen. I knew I had to get out of there before my 'parents' captured, or killed me. I looked around for any possible exits, and found a small opening in the crowd. I counted in my head, _"One…Two…Three…" _and then made a break for it.

I stood up and ran as fast as I had ever ran before. "Come back her Phantom!" yelled my so called, mom. They started firing blasts at me. I managed to doge a few but one hit me to the ground. I landed on my stomach. I winced at the pain from the fall, since I had fallen on my injury. I heard footsteps behind me, which we most likely my 'parents'. I started to army crawl, but I quickly stopped when I felt my wound open back up and start to bleed again. I looked under my body, and saw a pool of blood, mixed with ectoplasm start to form. I started to cry again, and put my head down.

"_Why? Why me? What did I ever do to disserve this? Nothing. That's what." _I thought to myself. I looked behind me, and saw my parents gaining on me. I put my head back down, closed my eyes, and prepared for the worst…

…_Vlad's POV…_

I watched as Maddie, (the love of my life) pull an ecto-gun out on her own son. I never, in a million years, thought that Daniel's parents, would betray and disown him, just like that. I honestly felt bad for the boy.

"_M-mom?" _I head Daniel say. I could tell that he was scarred.

"_Don't ever call me that again! You disgusting piece of ectoplasm!" _I heard Maddie say. Her voice had pure evil in it. Such hatred, from such a caring and beautiful woman.

"_But it's me Danny! Your son!" _Daniel started crying. I had never seen him cry before.

"_Your not our son! You're a ghost!" _Jack yelled at the poor boy. Wow! Harsh Jack, just harsh. And yet, another reason to kill him.

I watched as the crowd started backing up. I could tell, by looks on their faces, even they worried about Daniel. He looked at me, with tear-filled eyes, which read: _"Please… Help me…" _Surprisingly, I actually did want to help him. But since Maddie had the gun, and not Jack, I knew that was not going to happen. I watched as Daniel looked around the crowd, looking for an exit. Daniel seemed to have spotted one. He then started to run, and it had to have been the fastest I had ever seen him run.

"_Come back her Phantom!" _Maddie yelled. She called him Phantom, and I could see him flinch at the word. Maddie started firing ecto-blasts at him. Daniel seemed to doge the blasts okay, but soon he wasn't so lucky. Daniel was shot to the ground. I watched as he fell, and started to crawl. He soon stopped, and put his head down. I wondered why, until a pool of ectoplasmic blood pooled under his body. Now I was really regretting hurting him. It looked as if he had just given up. Daniel looked behind him, and then put his head back down…

…

**Muhahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Sorry I keep doing this, but I want to build suspense. Please review, and favorite, and I will try and update tomorrow!**

**~YoDog41**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm celebrating my birthday today, and I'm officially 14!Also, I was reading the forums and saw that a lot, and I mean A LOT, of people like Vlad. So, there will be Vlad/Danny bonding in this chapter and chapters to come. Thank you all for the reviews, and I am keeping my promise to update everyday. If I keep getting reviews, like I am, there will be a sequel! I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^-^**

…

…_Vlad's POV…_

I had to do something. I know Daniel and I aren't on good terms, but he is the only other half ghost in the world, besides Danielle, and she is long gone. The chances of finding her are slim to none. I quickly thought up a plan. _"I hope this works." _I thought to myself. I had to hurry because Daniel's parents were no more that three feet from him. I turned invisible, and flew as fast as I could towards the boy. I got there just in time. I grabbed him by the wrists and turned him intangible. I lifted him off of the ground, and flew into the sky. It felt as if I was carrying almost nothing, Daniel felt like he weighed like 40lbs.

I looked back to where Jack and Maddie were standing. They both had furious looks on their faces. I decided the only safe place I could take Daniel, was my castle in Colorado. So that was were we were headed. I noticed that Daniel had become unconscious, probably from blood-loss. I would have to call a doctor when I got to my castle. Because I an NO medical genius, that's for sure.

Two hours later, we arrived at my home. I flew through the brick walls, and laid Daniel on the couch. I then went to the phone, to call my personal doctor, when I heard moving on the couch. I turned around, and saw the boy sitting up, and looking very confused. I walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"VLAD!? You saved me?! But why?!"

"I will tell you in time. Please, just lie down, and rest."

Daniel lied back down, and I walked back over to the phone, and dialed, 402-456-4366. **(I made up that number, just in case any of you were wandering.) **

…_Dr. Johnson's POV…_

My old friend, Vlad, called me today saying that a young boy needed medical attention right away. It sounded pretty urgent and I figured that I should get there as soon as possible. Vlad only called me when he needed serious medical help. He never before called for something small, so why should now be an exception. I was surprised to get a call from Vlad, since I hadn't talked to him in about three years. I was also wandering where the kid came from. Even if Vlad some how, miraculously, got married, he isn't a kid kind of guy to have kids. And how did he get hurt so badly? I gathered up my medical equipment and put them in a duffle bag. I worked at a clinic that would go to peoples houses and fix them up if they needed. Each doctor at the clinic had four people they are assigned to, Vlad being one of mine. As soon as I had everything I thought I would need, I walked out to my car. I opened the door and got inside. I set the bag on the seat next to me, closed the door, put the key in the ignition, and drove off.

It took only fifteen minutes to arrive at Vlad's castle from the clinic. I was jealous of Vlad. I was a doctor and I had a small apartment. Where he got all of his money, was a question to me. I pulled up in front of the huge castle, and got out of my car. I grabbed my bag, and walked up to the massive castle doors. I knocked twice, and I could hear walking inside. The door opened, and Vlad stepped in view.

"Thank you, Dr. Johnson, for coming at this late of an hour."

"No problem. You said there was a boy in need of medial help?"

"Yes. Right this way."

Vlad lead me inside of the castle. The interior was different then I last remembered it. He had more of a log cabin-look to his castle now. It made sense since he lived in a forest. He led me to where his living room was located, and there, lying on the couch, was a boy in terrible shape. He had two large gashes on his right arm and left leg, and many bruises and cuts. But the one thing that caught my attention, was the huge gash on his torso. It had, thankfully, stopped bleeding. It's to hard to stitch up bleeding wounds. He was in really bad shape, and I wish Vlad had called me sooner.

"What happened to him!?"

"I'm not sure. I found him outside." Vlad said. I could tell he was lying.

I walked over to the boy, and felt his pulse. There was one, but it was very faint. I took a deep breath, and began operating. I started by closing up the gash on his arm, and then moving to his leg. Those didn't take much effort and were easy to close up, but I knew I had a challenge my way. I got out some anti-bacterial wipes, and cleaned the area around the cut. I then took out a clean needle and some stitching thread, **(Not sure what it's called.) **and began sewing the tissue back together. I was happy he was unconscious, because if he wasn't, he would be in serious pain. I could tell the reason he was passed out was the because of major blood-loss.

In about seven minutes, I had him all stitched-up and done. I figured I should get him on an IV, so I could replenish lost blood. I grabbed a portable one, from my car, and brought it inside. I put it upstairs in a guest bedroom, and hooked a blood bag to it. I then grabbed the 14-year-old boy from the couch and laid him on the bed. I hooked up an IV to the boy, and I was on my way.

"Make sure he gets plenty of rest, and eats enough."

"Thank you again, Dr. Johnson."

"Anytime. I will be back tomorrow to check on him. Okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Vlad." I said, walking out of the door.

I got into my car and drove back to the clinic. I was still suspicious on how that boy got hurt, and that was why I was going back tomorrow.

…

**Hey Guys! Finally! No cliffhanger. Did you like this chapter? Or did it flop? :/ I hope you review and add this to your favorites! Until tomorrow!**

**~YoDog41**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny opened his eyes, to find he was not in his house, but somewhere else. He slowly sat up, and clenched his stomach in pain. He looked down at his shirtless body, and noticed he had stitches. Now he was really confused. Memories of yesterday played in his brain, and remembered seeing Vlad, but not in battle. So, this was Vlad's house he was in. One question still lay in his mind. Why did Vlad help him? Something was up, and Danny did not like it.

He wanted to get the hell out of there, before there was trouble, but realized he was hooked up to an IV. He didn't know how to pull it out, so he just left it. Danny sighed in defeat and lied back down. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come in the room. He closed his eyes, getting ready to fall asleep again, when someone opened his door. It was Vlad. Danny sat up, to show that he was awake.

Vlad walked in the room. "How are you feeling to day?"

"Better." Danny paused. "I need to know something."

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me? I thought you hated my guts."

"I will answer that during breakfast. When your ready, come downstairs and we will discuss that."

"But I can't." Danny held out his wrist, of where the IV was placed.

"Oh, that. I will remove it ." Vlad walked over to the young boy, and removed the IV that was placed in his wrist. Danny rubbed the area in was in. Vlad moved to stand in a corner of the room. "Come down when you are ready." he said, leaving the room.

"Ok." Danny rubbed his shoulder, and felt something weird on it. He noticed he a few stitches there to. He sat there for a moment, and then decided to go downstairs and join Vlad. He had to get to the bottom of why Vlad had saved him. Danny was dying to know. He swung his legs over the bed, and placed them on the carpeted floor. It felt nice on his aching feet. He stood up slowly and walked towards the door. He turned the knob on it and opened it up.

The whole house wasn't carpet, it just seemed to be the bedrooms, and part of the living room. Danny smelt an aroma of bacon, eggs and toast. Danny stomach rumbled. He hadn't ate since two days ago. He cautiously walked down the steps, and entered the kitchen. Vlad was standing by the stove… COOKING. Danny was never going to let him live this down. Danny chuckled a little, but hid it when Vlad turned around.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yah, a little." Danny walked over and sat at the table. He sat down in one of the oak chairs. "So why did you save me? You could have just left me there you know."

"Well Daniel," Vlad paused and carried over two plates of food. "When I saw you become abandoned by your parents like that, it reminded me of myself."

"Why is that?"

"It happened 35 years ago…"

…_Flashback…_

_12-year-old Vlad walked down the hallway of his apartment. He couldn't sleep, so he was going to watch some TV. He stopped when he heard his parents yelling at each other, and hid behind the wall, and listened. _

"_I HATE you! And we are getting a divorce!" yelled his mom._

"_Good! I hate looking at your ugly face anyways!" screamed his dad._

"_You're taking Vlad with you!"_

"_No I'm not! You are."_

_Vlad's eyes got wide. His parents were talking about getting a divorce and nether of them wanted him. He felt like his heart had malted away, and would never return. His eyes watered and he started to silently cry. He ran back to his room, and shut the door. He then plopped on his bed and hid his face in his pillow, waiting for this day to end. _

_The next day Vlad's mom woke him up. She told him to pack his things, and get ready to go somewhere. His mom didn't know it, but Vlad already knew where she was taking him. He packed up his most special belongings and put them in a suitcase. He then carried it out into the living room, and sat on the couch, waiting for his mom. She walked in the room, car keys in hand, along with a folder._

_When they got to the building, Vlad's mother told him to take his things inside, and handed him a folder. She told Vlad to give it to the lady inside. She also told him that he was going to stay there a while. He got out of the car, folder and suitcase in hand, and watched, longingly, as the car pulled away._

_He never saw her again… _

…_End of Flashback…_

A sweep a guilt flew over Danny. "I-I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault." Vlad paused. "And that's why I saved you. I couldn't see another child go through the torment I went through."

"But the problem is, I did go through that. My parents said they didn't want me. But it was worse for me, they said it strait to my face. They also called me a freak of nature, and that they would rather have a plant for a son!"

"Daniel, that is not what they said."

"Maybe not, but that's what they meant." Danny looked at the table.

There was a knock on the door. "I will get that, you stay here."

Vlad stood up, and walked out of the room. Danny didn't feel like eating. Moments later, a middle-age woman stepped in the room.

"Hello, Daniel. I am Dr. Johnson. Are you feeling better today?"

"No."

The woman leaned over to Vlad, and whispered to him. _"Vlad, is it alright if I talk to him in private?"_

Vlad merely nodded his head, and walked away. Johnson walked over to the table and sat with Danny.

"Can I ask you a few things?"

"I guess."

"Good. I will start with, how did you get hurt?"

"Ghost fight."

"Excuse me?"

"I was in a ghost fight."

"What!? How!?"

"You know that ghost kid that's all over the news, well that's me."

"I think you may have hit your head a little to hard."

"No, I really am! I mean how else could I have gotten injured this badly?"

"I'm not sure, but that still doesn't prove anything." she said.

Danny sighed, and flipped on a TV that was located on the counter. A reported was on the screen, sitting in a cozy news room.

"_Ghost boy's identity reviled! Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton, was in a battle with the Wisconsin Ghost when Phantom changed into a 14-year-old boy named Danny Fenton. He quickly fled the scene, and we haven't seen him sense. The town is now ghost-filled and we need someone to take care of them. Maddie and Jack Fenton, the boys parents, who are also ghost hunters, and are absolutely no help in this situation. We need you Danny Phantom."_

Danny flipped off the TV, and stared and the now gaping, Dr. Johnson.

"B-but how is that even possible?!"

"Why don't you watch the news story on it?" Danny then stormed out of the room, and sat next to Vlad on the couch.

"What's wrong Daniel?"

Danny just shook his head. Dr. Johnson walked in.

"Well, I guess I will go. I am sorry for angering you Danny." Dr. Johnson then opened up the front door, and walked outside. She then got in her car, and drove off.

"What did she say to you?" asked Vlad.

Danny was about to answer when the door came off its hinges, and smashed into the plasma TV. Danny and Vlad stood up and looked at the mess wide-eyed. Jack and Maddie entered.

"NO ESCAPING THIS TIME GHOST PUNK!" yelled Jack.

…

**HaHa! Cliffhanger! Sorry about it! I told you this chapter would be better that the last one! ^3^ As always, please Review and Favorite. Until next time!**

**~YoDog41**


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap of Last Chapter…_

"_I guess I will go. I am sorry for angering you Danny." Dr. Johnson then opened up the front door, and walked outside. She then got in her car, and drove off._

"_What did she say to you?" asked Vlad._

_Danny was about to answer when the door came off its hinges, and smashed into the plasma TV. Danny and Vlad stood up and looked at the mess wide-eyed. Jack and Maddie entered._

"_NO ESCAPING THIS TIME GHOST PUNK!" yelled Jack._

…

Danny's expression quickly changed from angry, to furious. His eyebrows lowered and he clenched his fists. "What are you two doing here?!" yelled Danny.

Maddie and Jack were taken aback by the tone in their once called son, but they quickly shrugged it off, and pointed their ecto-weapons at him. Danny stood his ground, and stared at them with a hate full expression.

"We are here to capture you, and take you back with us for experiments!" yelled Maddie.

"Jack? Maddie? How did you find us?!" questioned Vlad.

"Oh yes that. We used the boo-merang. It was still set on your ecto-signature." said Jack.

"Leave now!" yelled Danny.

Without warning, Maddie fired at Danny. Just as it was about to hit him, Danny moved back a little, and missed him. Jack and Maddie looked at each other, and then back at, now smirking, Danny. Even Vlad was shocked by it.

"Want to try that again?!" Danny's expression changed back to furious. Danny transformed into his alter-ego. Maddie and Jack quickly started firing their ecto-guns, but Danny dodged them all, and flew towards Jack. Danny grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up.

"I asked, YOU WANT TO TRY THAT AGAIN?!" Danny felt his eyes change from electric green, to crimson. His grip tightened around Jack's neck. Jack lifted up an ecto-gun to shoot Danny, but Danny took it out of his hands, and threw it across the room. It crashed into a wall, and broke into a million pieces. Danny then felt something cold on the back of his head.

"Put him down NOW, Phantom!" said Maddie, who was holding a Fenton Bazooka up to his head. Danny slowly put Jack down. "Now, put your hands up!"

Danny didn't. "I said, PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Danny took a deep breath, and slowly put his hands up. Jack jumped on Danny, and dug his knee into his back, and broke one of his ribs in the process. Danny screamed in agony. Jack then grabbed both of his arms, and put them in ghost-proof shackles. Maddie did the same with his feet. They then drug him out by his jumpsuit collar. Danny gave one last look to Vlad as he left, who was still wide-eyed and to shocked to even move.

Danny was drug on the concrete, and some of his suit tore open. Once they were at the RV, they opened the back door, and threw Danny in. Then, Jack shut the door, and got on the passenger side, and Maddie got in the drivers seat. All Danny wanted to do was cry. Cry because of his parents, cry because of what was going to happen to him and cry because he was abandoned and alone. The RV then drove off back to Fenton works.

…

**Was this chapter good, or bad? It was defiantly the most exciting, I think. The reason I didn't update sooner, was because I was at the movie theater, and out shopping! Sorry about that! Please add this to you favorites and review!**

**~YoDog41**


	6. Chapter 6

…_Danny's POV…_

I was thrown harshly onto a lab table. It wouldn't have hurt as bad, if my rib wasn't broken. Jack and Maddie were trying to hold my arms and legs down, so they could put them in restraints, but I squirmed to much that they couldn't. Maddie quickly ran over to one of the many lab tables, and grabbed a syringe with a five-inch needled. I panicked when I saw it, and squirmed even harder. I finally got out of Jacks grasp, and bolted for the door. I only made it about a foot, until Maddie jabbed the needle into my shoulder. Then, everything went black.

I awoke to find myself strapped down to the lab table. That needle must have contained some sleep medicine in it. Maddie stepped towards me. "You give up a good fight, Phantom. I will give you that. But now I need to know something… WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH OUR SON?!"

I became furious. "WHAT?! I AM YOUR SON!"

"Yah, and I'm a ghost-lover! I will give you one last chance Phantom. Where is Danny?!"

"I am Danny!" I paused. "I always thought that I had parents that accepted me. That loved me for who I really was. Weather I was half-ghost, human or something in between! Boy was I wrong!"

Jack and Maddie looked at each other, then back at me. I was crying, but I didn't even care. My life was a mess, my parents hated me, and no one, not a living soul cared about me. Now I was probably going to be tortured by my once called, parents. I closed my eyes, and wished it would all go away. Then, I felt something on my restraints. I didn't bother to open my eyes, since it was probably Jack or Maddie tightening them. But then I felt like I was falling. I opened up my eyes, and noticed I WAS falling! I held out my arms, to catch my fall. I looked around at who could have done this, and I noticed it was Vlad.

He was in his ghost form, and had an angered expression on his face. But he wasn't looking at me, he was looking at Jack and Maddie. The two raced for ecto-weapons when they saw Vlad. "The Wisconsin Ghost." whispered Jack.

"How dare you release Phantom!"

"How dare I? HOW DARE I?! How dare you! Torturing him, and blaming him for the disappearance of your son! That's not a ghost, but your son! He is crying for god's sake! If you still can't see that he is your son, then you do NOT deserve to live!" Vlad yelled.

…_End of Danny's POV… …No one's POV…_

Maddie and Jack stood there is silence, but Maddie was the first to make a move. She slowly set down her weapon, and walked towards Danny, completely ignoring Plasmius. She knelt down in front of him, and gently lifted up his chin. She looked into his eyes, to see if this really was her son. Maddie then pulled him into a hug and started to cry. Once Danny realized this wasn't a threat, he hugged her back.

"I am so sorry…" she whispered in his ear. She tightened the hug, and held the back of his head. Danny cried even more.

"MADDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Jack.

"Hugging our son, Jack!" Maddie held Danny in her arms.

"That is not our son, that's a ghost!"

"I always knew you weren't very bright Jack. But if you are that stupid to see that this is our baby, I am leaving!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." Maddie said standing up. She then helped Danny up. Jack fired a blast from his gun, aiming for Maddie, but Danny jumped in the way, and took it for her. He yelled out in pain as he was thrown into a lab table. Electrical currents pulsed through his body, and his curled up in a ball. Everything soon went black, and Danny passed out.

"DANNY!" yelled Maddie.

…

**Muhahaha! Evil Cliffhanger! |:3 How did this chapter turn out? Good? Bad? Please favorite and review this chapter! Until next time!**

**~YoDog41**


	7. Chapter 7

Danny changed back to his human form, and Maddie darted over to her injured boy. She felt his pulse, and her eyes started to water. "He has a pulse, but it is very weak. We need to get him to a hospital!" She turned around and looked at Jack with hate-filled eyes. Jack ignored it and started firing his gun towards Plasmius. "You get him there! I will hold off Jack!"

Maddie scooped up her unconscious baby boy, and carried him up the stairs to the living room. Suddenly Maddie heard a yell in pain. She turned around and saw Plasmius lying on the ground. Jack must have gotten lucky and hit him. Just as she was about to turn back around to leave, she saw two black rings form at the center of Plasmius's stomach. One traveled up reveling a freshly pressed suit with a tie and long grey hair pulled back in a ponytail, the other traveled down, and reveled black suit pants and nice dress shoes. This was no longer the Wisconsin Ghost, this was Vlad Masters.

"VLAD?" yelled Maddie and Jack in unison.

Vlad moaned in pain, and sat up. He realized he was in his human form, and became wide-eyed. "Vlad? You're the Wisconsin Ghost?" asked Maddie.

"Never mind that! Get Daniel to the hospital!" Maddie suddenly remember Danny, and ran to the RV. She opened up the back door, and walked in. She walked to the very back, and lied Danny down on one of the beds. She gently kissed him on the forehead, and ran out of the RV. She slid the back door closed, and opened up the drivers one. She put the key in the ignition, and turned the RV on.

"Hold on Danny." she whispered to herself. She then sped off down the road towards the hospital.

…_At the Hospital…_

Danny was still unconscious from earlier today's activities. The only sounds in the room were the heart monitor, that showed a steady heart rate, and Maddie Fenton's quiet sobs. She was sitting in a chair, bent over onto her son's bed. Her head was down in her arms. All she wanted was for her son to be alright and for things to go back to normal. But she knew, things would never be the same. She heard the doorknob turn, and the door open. Vlad Master's stepped inside.

"How is he?"

"Not good. The doctor said he had a 50/50 chance of surviving. And it's all my fault!"

"Madeline, nothing that has happened today is your fault! If it's anyone's, its mine."

"Why?"

"When you two came to take Daniel away at my castle, I should have done something to stop you two from taking him away. Instead I just stood there like a complete idiot!"

"Vlad, this isn't your fault. If only I wasn't so ignorant, I maybe could have stopped Jack and got Danny out of there before this happened." Maddie looked back towards Danny. He now had is eyes open, and was looking around the room.

"Danny!" yelled his mom with joy.

"W-where am I?"

"Danny, you are at the hospital and you need to rest."

"What happened to Jack?"

"He is still at Fenton Works. He won't be back." said Vlad, reassuringly.

Danny nodded. Maddie stood up and kissed Danny on the forehead and left the room with Vlad. He closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep.

…_A half an hour later…_

Danny opened his eyes, and looked around the room. There was glass shattered all over the floor. Danny sat up slowly, and tried to stand up, but stopped when he felt another presence in the room. He looked all over, and saw Jack, hiding in the corner.

"Sleep well? Ghost kid?"

Danny's eyebrows became wide. He noticed Jack had the Fenton Peeler on, and was holding a Fenton Thermos. He froze instantly. Because he knew if he moved, he would be sucked inside and then taken back to Fenton Works.

"W-what are you doing here?" Danny's heart rate picked up.

"Really? Do you even have to ask that?"

Jack walked closer, but Danny stayed in the same place. He was to scared and to hurt to try and escape. Jack was about three feet from him, and aimed the Fenton Peeler at him. Danny closed his eyes, and hoped it would all be over soon. Something caught Jack's attention. There were tears running down Danny's face. Jack walked backwards, and put his hand up to his head. This was no ghost, this was his son.

"DANNY?"

…

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! I was busy. Anyways, please review and favorite this chapter.**

**~YoDog41**


	8. Chapter 8

…_Danny's POV… _

My dad was about to shoot me with the Fenton peeler. I knew this was going to be excruciatingly painful, so I closed my eyes, and thought of everyone and everything that made me happy. Tears streamed down my face. I just wanted my dad to care about me and love me. Right now, I wouldn't even care if Vlad was my father. But then, something happened. I heard my dad say, or more yell, "DANNY!"

I felt something pull me into a giant bear-hug, and squeeze me. I opened my eyes and found my dad hugging me, and crying. Unlike most of my dad's hug, which were tight and that would suffocate you, this one was a soft, gentle hug. One like my moms. "I am so sorry, Danny." I heard my dad say. I hugged him back, and cried some more. I felt like I had no reason to suffer, or feel un-loved. I knew that know, my father wanted me, even though I was half-ghost, and it made me so happy.

Just then, the hospital room door opened and my mom and Vlad walked in. Jack stopped hugging me and stood by the bedside. "Jack! Get out of here! And stay away from Danny!"

"Mom, it's okay… He accepts me." I smiled at my mother.

"Are you sure it's not a trap?" asked Vlad.

"Quite sure."

One of the nurses walked into the room. She looked at the broken window and glass all over the floor. Her mouth dropped to the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!"

"Um…"

The nurse sighed, and said, "I just came here to tell you guys that visiting hours are over. You will be able to take Daniel home with you in two days, Mrs. Fenton."

"Alright." My mom walked up, and kissed me on the forehead. "See you then sweetie."

Vlad walked up to me. "Get better Daniel."

"Goodbye, son." said my dad, and everyone left the room. It was nice to feel accepted, weather I was human, or ghost. The nurse moved over to a small closet, and grabbed a broom, and dustpan from inside. She then walked over to the mess, and started sweeping it up. I then stretched my arms, and got back under the covers. I took a deep breath, and fell asleep.

…_Two Days Later… …No One's POV…_

Maddie Fenton was driving home with her baby boy. He still needed be rest, but it was nice to have him home. Due to his fast healing ability, Danny's rib would be healed within one to one and a half weeks. Jack stayed home because Maddie suggested he would, so he did. Jack was now living back with his family, but he was treated differently. They pulled up at Fenton Works. "Excited to be back home?" asked Maddie.

"Yah. But the problem is, everyone knows my secret."

"Don't worry about that."

Danny perked up. "Does that mean I won't have to go back to school?"

"No, but you won't have to go until next week."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He then stood up, and opened up the RV door, and got out. "DANNY!" two familiar voices said as he landed on the pavement. He heard footsteps running towards him, and he looked in that direction. He saw Sam Manson and Tucker Foley running towards him.

"SAM! TUCKER!" he tried to run towards him, but stopped and winced in pain because of his rib.

"Danny! We missed you so much!" said Sam, gently hugging him. Danny hugged back and smiled.

"School wasn't the same without you, man." Then it was Tuckers turn for a hug.

"I missed you guys to! What has school been like?"

"Actually. The same. It hasn't been much different." said Sam.

"That's good! Because when I go back, I don't want to get mobbed or anything. I just want to be left alone."

"I wouldn't count on that…" said Tucker.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. You want to go and hang at the Nasty Burger or something?"

"We could go to my house and watch a movie, because the Nasty Burger is out of the question." said Sam.

"Why is that?" asked Tucker.

"Really? Danny would get mobbed! "

"Fine. I guess we will go to your house." said Tucker in defeat.

"Hold on guys. I have to go and tell my parents I'm leaving. Wouldn't want them to freak out!"

"Ok Danny." said Sam.

Danny walked into his house and found his parents sitting in the kitchen. The house hadn't changed much, except the couch had new cushions, but that was it. He walked up to his parents. "Hey mom! Dad. Can I go over to Sam's? We are going to watch a movie."

Maddie and Jack exchanged glances. "I guess that would be-" Maddie was cut short by Danny. "Thanks mom! Bye!"

"Bye!" she chuckled to herself and went back to cleaning. Danny ran out the door to go and tell his friends that the plan was a go, but his plan was cut short by all of the screaming fans. They were holding up signs that read, "We love you Danny Phantom!". Danny panicked and looked for his friends. He found them in the back of the crowd. He decided his best bet to escape the crowd was to go invisible, grab is friends, and fly to Sam's house. Which is exactly what he did.

"That was terrible!" said Sam.

"Yah! And it's probably only going to get worse!" said Danny, fearing what school would be like.

"Let's not worry about that right now."

"Ok." Danny then flew Sam and Tucker to Sam's place. They enjoyed watching the movie "The Huger Games". It hadn't come out yet, but because Sam was rich, she got it a head of time. After the movie, Danny decided to go.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Danny! You coming to school tomorrow?" asked Sam.

"No, but I will be there next week."

"Alright. See you later man!" said Tucker.

Danny exited the mansion of a home. He was glad Sam's parents weren't home. Because if they were, they would have probably called the cops or something. And that was the last thing he needed. He decided sense it was almost ten, nobody would be out, so he walked home. It had been a while since he actually was, due to his flight ability. It was a calm and peaceful night, which made Danny happy. He was actually enjoying his walk. Twenty minutes later, he rounded the corner to his home. He saw his sister un-loading boxes from the car. What was she doing home from college?

He walked up to her. "Jazz? What are you doing home so early for?"

"DANNY?" she immediately dropped the box she was holding, and gave him a humongous hug.

Danny hugged back. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Oh, right. Well I saw what happened on the news and I had to come back! You going to be ok?"

"Yah. I guess."

"C'mon. Let's go inside little brother."

"You need help with those?"

"If you want to."

Danny walked over to the trunk of her car and grabbed the remanding five boxes. He then caught up with his sister, who was now holding a box herself, and walked inside. Jazz opened the door to her room, and the two both walked inside.

"Where do you want these?" Danny said.

"Over there by the closet." Danny tried to look over the boxes, to see where he was going, but accidentally ran into a bookshelf, and it and all of it's contents fell onto him. Danny yelled in pain as his rib was crushed beneath the bookshelf. Danny couldn't go intangible to get out from under there, because there was not enough room.

"DANNY!" Jazz quickly ran over and tried to lift the bookshelf off of her little brother, but it weighed to much. Danny knew if he didn't get out soon, it was possible to break it worse. He struggled more and more to get out, but it wasn't working. Jazz ran downstairs to get Jack and Maddie. Just as Danny was on the verge of passing out from the pain, the bookshelf lifted up and Danny was free. His ghost sense went off, and he looked around the room. A ghost had helped him. The ghostly figure became visible and stepped out of the shadows. It was Vlad.

…

**One more chapter left! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was to lazy to post a chapter yesterday! :/ Also, if this chapter sucked, it's not my fault. I couldn't think of anything else. And as always; please review and favorite and I will see you guys tomorrow! Until then…**

**~YoDog41**


	9. Chapter 9

Danny stood up, which took a lot of effort, due to the fact that he was in excruciating pain. He finally got up, and looked at Vlad. Danny was thankful that Vlad had come to rescue him, again, in a time of need. Danny rubbed the back of his neck, and looked at the floor. "Um, I don't know what to say, other than thank you, Vlad."

"Don't mention it, Little Badger."

"Do you really have to call me that!" Danny said in annoyance. Danny became more serious again. "Why did you save me? Again?"

Vlad chuckled a little. "I figure I have caused you enough pain for one week. But now that your all fine, and your family accepts you, I decided that we should go back to where we left off."

Danny flashed his eyes. "I knew it was to good to be true!"

"Now, about that idiot father of yours…" Vlad said, making sure not to make eye contact with Danny.

Without warning Danny fired an ecto-blast a Vlad, and he flew back, and hit the furthest wall. He landed on Jazz's bed, and broke it into two equal pieces. Vlad stood up and growled, and stared Danny in the eye. Danny, who was already in his ghost form, hands were smoking. Danny glared at him. "You better leave now if you know what's best for you!"

Vlad merely chuckled. "Oh, I am so scared!" Vlad remarked sarcastically.

Danny flew at full speed, and charged up an ecto ball. He was about to his Vlad, but he grabbed Danny's neck. Danny's expression became that of worry. He struggled to move Vlad's hand, but it was futile. Jack and Maddie busted open Jazz's door. Jack was holding an ecto-gun, and so was Maddie. Their expressions darkened. "VLAD! PUT OUR SON DOWN!" Screamed Maddie.

Vlad didn't comply, but he tightened his grip. Danny's face was turning red, due to the lack of oxygen. Jazz, who was standing behind her parents, started to cry. Vlad was still smirking, but his smile grew when he thought up a plan. He duplicated himself into another clone, and the one that was not holding Danny, flew over to Jack. Jack tried to shoot him, but missed by a long shot, and hit the wall. The clone then grabbed the ecto-gun and threw it to the wall. Maddie then aimed and tried to fire, but the clone just dodged it and also threw it to the wall. The clone then flew back over to Jack, and to, grabbed him by his neck.

Maddie had no other ecto weapons on her to shoot the clone, or Vlad for that matter. "Time to die, Jack." The clone said evilly.

Danny realized what was going on, and became furious. He kicked Vlad as hard as he could, he probably broke a bone in the process, and got out of his grip. He flew as fast as he could, and pulled the clone from his dad. Danny punched it in the face, and it reconnected Vlad. Danny walked over to where he lay, and grabbed him by his collar. Vlad was still awake, but barely. Danny got close to his face. "You EVER come back here, you will be sorry…" Danny then fazed through Jazz's room, and to the ghost portal, still holding Vlad within his grasp. He opened the portal, and threw him in.

Danny then flew back upstairs, and saw his family helping his dad. Danny turned back when he hit the floorboards of Jazz's room. "DAD!" Danny said running to Jack.

Danny helped him sit up. "This is all my fault! I can't believe I trusted Vlad! I should have seen this coming!"

"Danny none of this is your fault! And how could you have predicted something like this would happen?" asked Maddie.

"Because, me and Vlad are mortal enemies, we have been ever since the college reunion."

"That doesn't matter anymore. You and Jack are ok, and that's all that matters." Maddie smiled at Danny. Jack stood up, and leaned against the wall for support. Maddie grabbed his hand, and led him to their room, and told him to lie down. She walked back up to Danny, who was still in Jazz's room. "Now, how exactly did you get your powers?"

**THE END**

**Sorry guys! But this chapter sucked! On the sequel to this, I will try and spend more time with the chapters, and proof reading. At the end Maddie asked how he got he got his powers, and didn't explain it, only because I didn't feel like doing that! I got really lazy with this chapter, but oh well. :/ Please review and favorite!**

**~YoDog41**


End file.
